Kai Acar
Kai Acar was a former Turkish Army general turned Turkish Mafia boss and associate for the Babylon Coalition. He has a history of funding Laz crime groups, Turkish Cypriots, and Kurdish gangs, as well as international terrorist organizations. Biography Early life and criminal career Not much is known about his early life. However, it is known that he has a brother named Aydogan, and that he met his future wife Zeynep Aidin in 1980 and married in 1981. They had a son, Onan Vural, in 1984. Kai was also a Turkish Army general from 2002 to 2009, where he retired from the military after eight years of service. Sometime after this, he turned to crime, eventually becoming the head of the Turkish Mafia by 2015. In 2016, he struck up a deal with the Babylon Coalition and became a prominent member of the Coalition. Career in the Babylon Coalition TBA War on the Babylon Coalition Onan was targeted by Los Eternos following the dissolution of the alliance between the Babylon Coalition and the Eternals. He helped his son evade Los Eternos for years, sheltering him in Venezuela for six months before bringing him home to Istanbul. However, his wife Zeynep was eventually assassinated by a team of rogue ex-Babylon Coalition hitmen loyal to an international syndicate known as the Order of Taurus. Kai later found himself targeted by other assassins from The Order, seeking to kill the entire Acar Crime Family. Enraged at the death of his wife, Kai and Onan declared war on the Order. Almost losing Onan and Hunting Edward Kai's son Onan was later also assaulted and nearly killed by Edward Maglio, an American that, Kai soon learned, was assisting the Order of Taurus. When Kai found out, he put a kill order on Edward and his whole family. However, Edward and the Order of Taurus were able to defeat numerous assassins that Kai sent after him. Eventually, Kai decided to force Edward's hand by sending a team to kidnap his crush, Ava. However, even this plot failed when Gulsu Kivanc, a member of the Order of Taurus, saved Ava by eliminating the kidnappers. Death Desperate on turning the tide of the war against him in his favor, Kai sent in his enforcer, a man codenamed "Loki" to capture Ava once again, intending to use her as leverage. The operation failed once again when "Loki" found that Edward was able to hide Ava in the Peacock Hotel in Istanbul. Acknowledging the rule that there was to be no bloodshed on the Peacock premises, Kai set a trap for Ava to draw her out, but inadvertently captured Edward's sister Natalie Maglio instead. Creating a backup plan, Kai used Natalie to draw the rest of the Maglio family, as well as the Order of Taurus, out of hiding, intending to lure them into one location where he could kill them all simultaneously. However, Edward, with help from the Order of Assassins, was able to eliminate Kai's men, eventually facing off against "Loki", who was holding Natalie captive inside a warehouse. Kai then personally taunted Edward about his decision to assist the Order of Taurus, admitting that he was surprised at the revelation that Edward wasn't "just a kid." Suddenly, Aydogan Ceylan, Kai's brother and the one who originally plotted to kill him and dismantle Kai's criminal empire, burst into the building along with a squad of armed gunmen. Kai laughed at his own brother, calling his efforts "Weak and feeble" against himself. He then smiled, satisfied that he was able to get everybody in the same room and gave his men orders to kill everybody except for Natalie, whom Kai wished to sell to human traffickers. An enraged Edward immediately pulled out his gun and brutally massacred everybody in the room, including "Loki". In the subsequent firefight, Aydogan was killed. Meanwhile, Kai, fleeing with a captive Natalie Maglio, called for his driver to evacuate them, but received no answer. He was then ambushed by Edward's father Bill, who tackled Kai through a window. Incapacitated, Bill was temporarily defenseless against Kai, who brutally pummeled him before Bill was able to overpower Kai and break his arm, leg, and back. Paralyzed, Kai could only look into Bill's eyes before the vengeful father killed him by punching his neck so hard it broke. Personal details Personality TBA Physical Appearance Kai is a tall, muscular gentleman with graying black hair and deep blue eyes. He is 5'10" and stands at 230 lbs. Habits and beliefs Kai is a Muslim, an extremist at that. He believes that the criminal deals he makes with other criminals is Allah's will and the people whom he is fighting against are "infidels" that Allah is angry with. Because of his wealth and the large cult following he has gathered over the years, he has been dubbed "Turkey's Osama bin Laden." Skills and abilities *'Firearms handling': Kai Acar displays a degree of basic firearms training. He was able to disassemble and reassemble a handgun in minutes. *'Master Martial Artist': Kai is rather proficient in hand-to-hand combat despite his age, having trained in Judo, Jiujitsu, Taekwando, and MMA. *'Expert Tactician': Kai has a habit of assessing threats before sending his men in to do dirty work. He is a calculated individual who sits down and assesses the battle plans before sending his men in for action. Gallery Kai Acar.jpg Trivia *The way Bill Maglio kills Kai is similar to how Jack Reacher killed The Hunter in Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016). Category:Characters Category:Villains